The first Noel
by Ahotep
Summary: Sam et Jack organisent leur premier réveillon de Noël avec leurs amis en tant que couple marié. Mais comme d'habitude rien ne se passe comme prévu...


Résumé :  Sam et Jack organisent leur premier Noël en tant que couple marié, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Rating : T

Avertissement : Stargate SG1 est la propriété exclusive de la MGM par conséquent je n'ai pas touché le moindre petit euro pour avoir écrit cette fiction! Son seul but est de divertir les fans de la série.

Note :Daniel n'a jamais ascensionné, Janet n'est jamais morte et Teal'c est sous trétonine. Vous pouvez ajouter tous les nouveaux personnages comme Vala, le docteur Carolyn Landry et Mitchell. Lana McEnzie mon OC (cf De Multiples aventures de SG1) est présente et Jack n'est jamais parti pour Washington.

Un petit commentaire, SVP. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

The first Noel

- Une omelette ?

- Non !

- Même la spéciale O'Neill avec de la bière de Noël ?

- Jack, on ne va pas servir d'omelette à notre repas de Noël. Bière ou pas… Tu oublie que la pauvre Lana est allergique à ta marque de bière.

Jack soupira et retourna consulter les livres de cuisine que sa mère lui avait légués. Sam, quant à elle, retourna s'inspirer de recette sur divers sites spécialisés sur la cuisine des jours de fêtes.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches intensives, entrecoupées de pauses crapuleuses, ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord sur le menu. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à lancer les invitations en espérant que tout le monde serait libre.

Le jour J arriva. Si Jack semblait détendu, Sam était une véritable boule de nerfs. Elle avait peur de rater son repas, de devoir faire appel en catastrophe à un traiteur ou pire de devoir inviter tous leurs amis au restaurant. Son cher mari ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Il tentait par tous les moyens de l'attirer dans leur chambre mais elle résistait. La pauvre avait du mal.

Enfin Jack se résigna et décida de donner un coup de main à son épouse. Il prépara la table avec soin non sans se tromper sur le placement des cuillères à soupe. Oh il avait aussi fait une boulette en choisissant les assiettes. Il avait pris celles qui leur avaient été offertes par Teal'c lors de leur mariage. Des assiettes venant droit de Chulak. Pas du grand luxe, des basiques qui ne passaient même pas au lave vaisselle. Sam fut horrifiée. Elle dut lui sortir le service qu'elle avait reçu pour ses 18 ans et ce brave Jack se remit gentiment au travail même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce service de table blanc avec des petites roses rouges peintes sur les bords.

Quand tout fut près Sam dut à nouveau faire preuve de persuasion. Son cher et tendre ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accueillir ses invités en jeans et chemise à carreaux. Mais bon il céda après lui avoir arraché la promesse de le rejoindre sous la douche.

Il était 20 heures. Sam et Jack étaient près. Ce qui devait mijoter mijotait, ce qui devait rôtir rôtissait. Le champagne était au frais et le dessert venait d'être terminé. Il ne manquait plus que les invités. D'ailleurs en parlant d'eux, les premiers s'avançaient dans l'allée en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur les plaques gelées. Ils sonnèrent. Jack ouvrit et serra la main du général Landry et de son gendre, le pauvre colonel Cameron Mitchell ainsi que son épouse Carolyn Lam.

Ils prirent place au salon et un apéritif leur fut servi. Mitchell aurait voulu un whisky mais son épouse s'interposa et lui fit amené un verre d'eau sous le regard plus qu'étonné de l'ancien colonel.

- Cameron a une infection urinaire. Pas d'alcool pour lui pendant une semaine.

- Mais j'ai demandé au médecin de la base et il m'a autorisé à boire de l'alcool car ce sont les fêtes…

La jeune femme commença à se renfrogner. Mitchell la regarda puis se ravisa et accepta le verre d'eau avec un pauvre petit sourire. Il ne fallait pas la contrarier d'avantage surtout dans son état et avec beau-papa dans les parages. La discussion porta sur le futur bébé et sur le nouveau poste de la future maman. En effet elle avait quitté son poste à la base pour reprendre son travail à l'hôpital de Colorado Springs.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'on frappa de nouveaux à la porte. Sam se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle accueillit Daniel, Lana et une Vala toute de cuir vêtue. Tout ce petit monde prit place au salon. Ils avaient à peine leur verre en main qu'on sonna. C'étaient Teal'c, Janet, Cassandra et leur fille Dork'el Anna. La petite venait d'avoir trois ans. C'était une véritable pile électrique.

L'apéritif se passa sans trop de problèmes. Le tapis eut juste droit à une petite teinture au jus d'orange mais de toute façon il était hideux. Cadeau de la vieille grande tante Margaret. Rien qu'en l'évoquant Jack en eut des frissons dans le dos. Il faut dire qu'elle en tenait une sacrée touche la grande tante.

Quelques blagues jaffas plus loin tout le monde se retrouva à table. L'entrée fut servie. Une magnifique soupe à l'oignon. Recette de maman O'Neill.

Le plat eut un succès mitigé. Notre brave jaffa et Vala la trouvèrent fade tandis que le reste des invités durent presque vider une barrique d'eau tellement le gout de l'oignon et du piment était prononcé. Sam, devant la réaction de ses invités, prit à son tour une cuillérée du breuvage. Elle se jeta également sur son verre d'eau. Seul Jack mangeait comme si de rien n'était sous le regard ébahi des invités et de son épouse. Quand il eut fini il remarqua tous les regards braqués sur lui.

- Chérie, la soupe est excellente, heureusement que je suis passé derrière pour rajouter trois piments oiseaux. Maman en mettait un seul mais nous la trouvions toujours un peu fade. Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

Sam soupira et débarrassa la table pendant que Jack s'installa sur le canapé pour jouer avec la petite Dork'el. Teal'c vint le rejoindre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se tenir loin de sa petite fille chérie. Un vrai papa poule…

- Dite mon petit Teal'c Rya'c n'a pas pu venir ?

- En effet. Il est en mission avec maître Brata'c. Mais il viendra pour fêter la nouvelle année avec nous.

- C'est bien. J'aurai enfin quelqu'un avec qui je pourrai faire péter les feux d'artifices.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et reporta son attention sur sa fille.

A table Mitchell essayait de négocier un verre de vin blanc ou une coupe de champagne. Sa chère épouse ne semblait pas d'accord pour lâcher l'affaire malgré des mains quelque peu baladeuses. Vala et Lana discutaient chiffon tandis que Daniel tentait de les convaincre de l'inutilité de refaire sa garde robe tous les ans. Heureusement Sam vint à sa rescousse en apportant le plat principal : une magnifique poularde rôtie avec ses légumes et sa purée. Jack se fit une joie de la découper et de servir ses amis tandis que Sam s'occupait de servir le vin. Une fois que tout le monde avait son assiette bien remplie, les discussions reprirent. Et pour ne pas changer Jack fit un impair.

- Dites Daniel, j'attends le carton d'invitation pour votre mariage avec notre chère Lana. Il ne faudrait pas trop tardé. Je sais que Georges attend avec impatience le mariage de sa nièce.

L'archéologue fut soudain absorbé par le contenu de son assiette, tandis que Lana tentait de cacher le léger rosissement de ses joues. Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ce fut Vala qui prit la parole.

- Ben en fait Daniel attend une réponse du président Hayes. Il lui a demandé une dérogation pour un mariage spécial.

- Petit scarabée veut se marier sur une autre planète ?

- Vous n'y êtes pas, il veut se marier avec deux femmes, Lana et moi. Mais c'est top secret. Personne ne doit le savoir. Je ne suis pas sensée vous en parler.

Vala, soudain, se rendit compte de la boulette qu'elle venait de faire. Daniel la dévisageait et Lana avait quitté la table pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Janet et Sam l'avaient suivie et tentaient de la faire sortir. Teal'c et Jack fixaient Daniel, tandis que Cameron ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Carolyn voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Elle voulait qu'il prouve à tout le monde qu'il avait quelque chose dans le pantalon. En particulier à son général de beau-père qui n'avait pas tellement digéré que sa fille unique chérie épouse un militaire, et en particulier un membre de SG1, l'équipe la plus souvent sous le feu ennemi.

Mais Mitchell resta assis. Selon lui, il valait mieux laisser la situation se décanter toute seule. Chercher à arranger les choses ne servaient à rien car ce n'était pas une situation conventionnelle. Jack décida, quant à lui, de percer à jour les motivations de son archéologue préféré.

- Heu Daniel, je ne comprends pas. Vous pouviez épouser Lana et prendre Vala pour amante ou encore organiser des plans à trois. Mais se marier avec deux femmes vous cherchez les ennuis.

Vala voulut répondre mais le regard que lui lança Daniel l'en dissuada. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager son jardin secret avec Jack et encore moins devant son patron actuel le général Landry.

- Ce n'est pas Daniel qui a eu cette idée. C'est moi. Je savais que Vala aimait Daniel mais c'était avec moi qu'il était fiancé. J'ai longtemps réfléchi. J'ai hésité, pesé le pour et le contre. Vu que Vala est une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup j'ai accepté de partager Daniel avec elle. Il n'a pas été facile de le convaincre. Il a une morale beaucoup trop rigide…

Daniel dévisageait Lana. Il savait qu'elle était douée pour jouer la comédie, après tout elle était tous les ans le premier rôle féminin dans la pièce de théâtre montée pour la journée porte ouverte de la base. Mais là il était bluffé. Elle avait raconté une histoire totalement bidon et tout le monde semblait la croire. Il lui en était reconnaissant car il ne se voyait pas du tout avouer à ses amis et collègues qu'il avait plutôt un grand appétit et que la pauvre Lana n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme.

Le sujet fut vite abandonné et tout le monde se mit à manger. Bien sûr le temps que la crise s'estompe la nourriture avait un peu refroidi et Sam fut contraint de passer les assiettes de ses invités au micro onde. Au final elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle put débarrasser pour servir le fromage. Elle pensait que tout se passerait bien et elle avait eu bien raison. Bon il y eut juste un petit bémol du au fromage que son mari avait fait venir de France par téléportation Asgarde. L'odeur très forte et surtout l'aspect coulant de la bête eurent un effet plus qu'inattendu sur notre brave jaffa.

L'homme imperturbable sortit de table et se barricada dans la cuisine sous le regard ébahi des convives. Tout le monde se regarda puis Janet demanda s'il était possible de mettre le fromage quelque part où son jaffa de mari ne pourrait ni le voir et encore moins le sentir. Jack s'en servit une tranche et prit le reste de l'aliment incriminé et le plaça sur le rebord extérieur d'une fenêtre. Puis curieux il demanda pourquoi un homme qui s'était battu contre les troupes d'Apophis et d'Anubis avait pris la fuite devant un vulgaire fromage. Janet était embarrassée. La petite Dork'el se mit à glousser.

- Papa a peur fromage. Hihihihi…

- C'est vrai ma poucette ? Ton papa a peur du fromage ?

La petite acquiesça et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Janet.

- Non il n'a pas peur du fromage, enfin je dirai plus qu'il a été traumatisé par un fromage de sa planète d'origine. C'était ce qu'il devait manger quand il n'honorait pas suffisamment ses parents. Il m'a raconté que c'était une espèce d'immondice visqueuse et odorante, un peu comme le fromage que vous avez fait venir Jack. Depuis il ne peut plus voir ou sentir un fromage coulant et odorant.

La tablée éclata de rire. Janet se leva et après plusieurs tentatives réussit à entrer dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva un Teal'c prostré sous la table de la cuisine. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes supplémentaires pour le faire sortir de sa cachette et retourner à table. Jack voulut plaisanter mais le regard que lui lança Teal'c l'en dissuada. Il avait reconnu le regard que le jaffa avait lancé au feu sénateur avant de le menacer de le démembrer vivant.

Le repas se poursuivit dans un calme relatif. Plus personne n'osait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Même Cameron avait renoncé à tenter d'obtenir un verre d'alcool. La seule personne qui faisait comme si de rien n'était était la doctoresse fille du dirigeant actuel de Cheyenne Mountain. Elle parlait de son travail et échangeait des anecdotes avec le docteur Frasier.

Arriva le dessert. Pas de problème, le biscuit roulé était délicieux et le glaçage avait pris alors qu'il semblait jouer au rebelle au courant de l'après-midi. Pendant que Sam le coupait, Jack servit le café et fit un clin d'œil tout sauf discret en tendant la tasse de Cameron. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué sauf son épouse. Ce qui le rassura et il put déguster son Irish coffee qui était plus Irish que coffee.

Malheureusement le dessert ne put se dérouler dans un calme relatif. Cette fois-ci se fut Daniel qui commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Le pauvre archéologue jetait un regard courroucé à Vala qui n'en avait rien à faire. Bientôt il reporta son regard sur Lana la suppliant de lui venir en aide. Mais elle choisit de l'ignorer.

La soirée se prolongea sans d'autres incidents si ce n'était quelques biscuit apéritifs écrasés sur la moquette parce que la petite Dork'el avait réussi à en chiper dans la cuisine ou encore Cassandra qui s'était littéralement engueulé avec son petit ami qui avait eu le culot de téléphoner pendant le diner pour lui faire une proposition indécente.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand tous les invités prirent congé. Sam contempla son tapis et poussa un long soupir. Elle allait avoir pas mal de travail si elle voulait ravoir les taches. Ils commencèrent à débarrasser la table et à remplir le lave-vaisselle. Une fois l'appareil en marche, Sam se mit à nettoyer ce qu'elle pouvait tandis que Jack l'observait, une cannette de bière à la main.

- Au final ça s'est plutôt bien passé, tu ne trouves pas ma puce ? Je ne pensais pas que Teal'c puisse être traumatisé par quoi que ce soit. Et Daniel épouser deux femmes. Je ne le croyais pas capable de ça… En plus Lana nous a menti au sujet de la raison de cette union.

Sam releva la tête et fixa son époux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Oh tu aurais du voir les mains baladeuses qu'il avait et surtout le cinéma entre Vala et lui au moment du dessert. La petite Lana n'a pas aidé à calmer le jeu tu peux me croire. Heureusement que j'ai fait tomber ma serviette.

Il fit un clin d'œil polisson à son épouse avant de poser sa cannette et de la rejoindre sur le tapis. Il prit à son tour un chiffon et l'aida à nettoyer.

- Au fait Sam, tu crois qu'on pourrait faire Nouvel An ici avec tout le monde ou tu préfères que je demande à Daniel et à ses deux femmes de s'en occuper ?

Sam lui balança son chiffon humide sur la tête. Il avait comprit le message. Daniel s'occupera de Nouvel An…

* * *

A/N : Enfin fini… J'avais prévu cette fic pour Noël mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire dans son intégralité. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, la muse de la salle de bain étant passée par là. A croire qu'à chaque fois qu'une idée de fic me vient pendant ma douche ça finit en n'importe quoi. Je crois néanmoins que ça fait partit de son charme.


End file.
